<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не о любви by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647694">Не о любви</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra'>avadakedavra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Роджерс, может, и тянул на рыцаря на белом коне, но Брок никак не был девицей в беде и уж в чем в чем, а в чудесном спасении так точно никогда не нуждался.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не о любви</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>После остынем; и каждый осядет – нищ</em><br/>
<em>и недолюблен – средь кладбищ и пепелищ;</em><br/>
<em>будет и стол, и тумбочка, и диван;</em><br/>
<em>каждому – по заслугам и по делам.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С. Адамский</em>
</p><p> </p><p>В конечном итоге все заканчивается так, как и должно было закончиться с самого начала, а Брок, нет, никогда не был клиническим идиотом и, между прочим, до сих пор читает прописанное мелким шрифтом с завидной въедливостью.</p><p>Так что – да. Брок вроде как в курсе, как оно обычно бывает.</p><p>– У нас ведь все хорошо? – сонно спрашивает Роджерс, и его пальцы лениво путаются у Брока в волосах, и Брок криво ухмыляется углом рта и подставляется под руку, сладко жмурясь. За окном занимается утро – бессовестно ранее и безоблачное. Роджерс тихо смеется и чешет Брока за ухом, как большого и далеко не всегда ласкового кота.</p><p>Будет обидно проебаться вот так запросто.</p><p>– У нас все в лучшем виде, детка, – серьезно отвечает Брок, придвигаясь ближе. Роджерс горячий, как печка, огроменный и – фу. Весь липкий после вчерашнего. Они зря не доползли до душа. – А что, есть сомнения?</p><p>Роджерс тянется его поцеловать:</p><p>– Теперь нет, – и Брок слышит улыбку в его голосе, чувствует ее на своих губах.</p>
<hr/><p>Они с Роджерсом просыпаются в одной постели – и это постель Брока в скромной корпоративной квартирке на две спальни – семь долгих месяцев подряд просто потому, что, ну, во-первых, Роджерс горяч, как черт, а во-вторых, он до сих пор краснеет, если застать его врасплох и некстати смутить. Потому что всеми этими своими патриотическими скулами, крепкой шеей и ниже, и ниже, и ниже – так и краснеет, до самых пяток, наверное. Потому что Броку это нравится.</p><p>Они с Роджерсом просыпаются в одной постели семь долгих месяцев подряд, потому что с Роджерсом можно долго и задорно препираться на тысячу и одну тему, пока не надоест, а не надоедает им обоим очень и очень подолгу.</p><p>Потому что Броку тоже нравится мексиканская жратва на вынос из той забегаловки на углу, где говорливая латинос в годах, сколько не переубеждай, накладывает им двойные порции по стандартному прайс-листу и улыбается широко и заразительно, протягивая из-за прилавка увесистые бумажные пакеты – господи боже, да они же все равно все не съедают и разносят половину придурковатым Броковым соседям:</p><p>– Чур, кто последний оденется, – заявляет Роджерс, уже одной ногой в штанине, – тот идет к миссис Саливан с третьего.</p><p>Брока аж передергивает.</p><p>– Окстись, болезный. Я не нанимался помогать сирым и убогим.</p><p>– Бро-ок.</p><p>Потому что каждый второй спарринг с Роджерсом можно закончить быстрым жестким трахом в душевой и потому что Броку нечем особо коротать вечера и он совсем не прочь пройтись по дурацкому списку Роджерса, в котором диснеевские мультики соседствуют с документалками о холокосте и многосерийными боевиками, в которых крутые парни никогда не оборачиваются на взрыв, а пафос прет изо всех щелей. Потому что Роджерс, в конце концов, горяч, как… ох, блин, кажется это уже было, да? Ладно.</p><p>Ладно.</p><p>Потому что Роджерс, дьявол его задери, дважды, нет, трижды горяч, как черт, и особенно – распаленный, растраханный и скулящий на пальцах Брока, просящий одним взглядом. Лезущий лизаться после, шарящий влажными от пота ладонями по всем стратегическим местам. Зажимающий губами мочку Брокова уха и так и улыбающийся.</p><p>Потому что.</p><p>Потому что Александр Пирс – было, было дело – отвел как-то Брока в сторонку и попросил вкрадчиво:</p><p>– Присмотри за этим парнем. Он может стать проблемой, – и Брока во всем этом только и смутило это неопределенное «может». Как будто оно и в самом деле было опционально. Как будто Роджерс не был проблемой изначально. Как будто он не был проблемой с самого первого своего появления в Вашингтоне, когда он заявился на общую планерку командного состава весь неулыбчивый, строгий и с Романовой под мышкой, которая разве что не вылизывала его, как новорожденного щенка.</p><p>Брок сказал тогда:</p><p>– Да, сэр.</p><p>Брок сказал:</p><p>– Без проблем, сэр, – потому что Гидра Гидрой, и там, где полетит одна голова, всегда вырастут две новые, но своя родная, та, что пока на плечах и неплохо варит, все-таки дороже.</p><p>Пирс скупо улыбнулся и потрепал Брока по плечу, сказал «так держать», а Брок – ну, Брок всегда был ответственным человеком. В конце концов за хорошую репутацию плохого парня ему платили неприлично большие деньги. Брок любил свою работу и ни разу не был девицей в беде. Даже если Роджерс был рыцарем в самом искалеченном смысле этого понятия. Гидра на огнедышащего дракона тоже тянула с большим допущением, да и трещала к тому же по швам, все равно, что та сова на глобусе.</p><p>Их история, знает Брок, никогда не была историей о высоких замках и чудесных прозрениях, и потому, да, все заканчивается так, как должно было закончиться с самого начала: рукой Роджерса на обнаженном животе Брока, губами Роджерса, прижатыми к задней стороне его шеи, горячечным шепотом на грани слышимости.</p><p>Брок делает вид, что уснул.</p>
<hr/><p>Они трахаются на третьей же совместной миссии – а начинают флиртовать напропалую с самой первой: грубо, едко и не всерьез.</p><p>– Приятно удивлен, Кэп, – салютует как-то Брок. Роджерс улыбается скупо, но в прищуренных глазах лихо отплясывают бесенята:</p><p>– Стараюсь влиться в коллектив, – Броку только и остается, что одобрительно хохотнуть.</p><p>Знакомство и командная притирка по итогу и месяца не занимают. Их отправляют сначала в приграничные воды, потом в Техас, потом в Латинскую Америку, и вот где-то между третьим и четвертым часом длительного обратного перелета из Коста-Рики становится так скучно, что хоть вешайся, и Брок на остаточном отходняке привычно треплется, как не в себя, матерится через слово и травит, травит без конца похабщину и всякую прочую дрянь, и Роджерс, разбитый, вымотанный, но с блестящими глазами шипит на него скорее устало, чем рассерженно:</p><p>– Ну и какого черта ты такой невыносимый, Рамлоу, а. Неужели нельзя заткнуться хоть на секунду? – на что Брок и не раздумывает толком – сразу вскидывает брови, растягивает рот в широкой ухмылке и предлагает в открытую интимным глумливым шепотом:</p><p>– С твоим членом во рту я бы с удовольствием помолчал, детка, ну, не знаю, минут десять? Или на сколько там хватает хваленой суперсолдатской выдержки?</p><p>Роджерс багровеет весь, потому что, эй, весь джет наверняка же напичкан прослушкой по самую крышу и еще сверху, да и Романова никогда не дремлет по своей природе, но да разве так не веселей? Брок пожимает рвано плечами, подмигивает. Роджерс вытягивается весь как по струнке, отбривает жестко и крайне осуждающе:</p><p>– Агент Рамлоу! – а два часа спустя они уже зажимаются в общей душевой, и Броку с горячим, толстым членом между растянутых губ и в самом деле становится не до болтовни.</p><p>Хваленой суперсолдатской выдержки хватает минут на пятнадцать. А после совместного душа и еще на один раунд.</p>
<hr/><p>Роджерс, это Брок понимает очень и очень скоро, ебется примерно так же, как и бросается на врага – с самоубийственной слепой отдачей. Действует напролом, не стесняется импровизировать и пользовать грязные приемчики в свое удовольствие. Тягает за волосы, сует Броку пальцы в рот, сразу три, затыкая, когда тот становится слишком громким, и шепчет ломкое «блядь», если Брок берет его сзади после двух только пальцев и по одной слюне. Шипит после, отбирая у Брока сигарету:</p><p>– А понежнее? – и Брок кривится.</p><p>– Не по адресу, сладкая тыковка.</p><p>Роджерс – ну разумеется – оказывается идейным. Упертым, как стадо волов, высокомерным и тем еще хитрожопым ублюдком себе на уме. Добавить щепотку суперсолдатской придури и большие честные глаза по случаю – взболтать, но не смешивать, пить залпом и не закусывая, а то весь кайф перебьет. Броку немного жаль, что парни вроде него ни в какую не вербуются – куда охотней подставляют упрямые лбы под вражеские пули.</p><p>Брок никогда не отличался малодушием, но все-таки думает: будет неплохо, если пистолет в нужный момент окажется не у него в руке.</p>
<hr/><p>– Ты должен мне за попранные идеалы юности, – ворчит Брок, когда они повторяют в большой переговорной ЩИТа, в малой переговорной ЩИТа, на заднем сиденье Брокова внедорожника, а потом и много где еще.</p><p>– Отдам натурой, пойдет?</p><p>– Спрашиваешь!</p><p>Роджерс отсасывает ему после тренировки, и очень старается, и втягивает щеки, пропускает в горло и надевается припухшими влажными губами до самого основания. Влажно причмокивает, выпуская крупную головку, и кончает без рук, когда Брок называет его «капитаном» и спускает на лицо.</p><p>– Что там с попранными идеалами? – тихо уточняет он, стоит Броку стереть белесые капли с его подбородка. Хрипотца эта продержится не дольше получаса, и это, блядь, очень, очень не здорово. Черт бы побрал суперсолдатское быстрое исцеление. Брок шало улыбается:</p><p>– Ты, кэп, вот ни разу не помогаешь.</p><p>Роджерс смеется и предлагает закрепить результаты. Брок не дурак отказываться.</p>
<hr/><p>Они идут на свидание, и, знаете, это одно из самых провальных свиданий на веку Брока – что само по себе говорит о многом, – потому что, нет, серьезно, ну кому еще, кроме как Роджерсу, может прийти в голову притащить ему букет и еще праведно возмутиться на вполне справедливое предложение запихать все девять роз в известное место.</p><p>– Не мой кинк, – морщится Роджерс, и Брок удивленно вскидывает брови:</p><p>– И кто это тебя таким словам научил? Романова? Или я чего-то не знаю о старине Фьюри?</p><p>Роджерс отмахивается: а ну, отставить снобизм, приказ капитана. Броку требуется не слишком много времени, чтобы опытным путем выяснить, что к грязным разговорчикам и связыванию, если это Брок на коленях и с перетянутыми армейским ремнем руками за спиной, Роджерс относится куда лояльней, чем к цветам в заднице.</p><p>А еще к риммингу до победных жалобных стонов и «ну, Брок, черт, Брок, еще, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дьявол тебя дери, я...»</p><p>Брока это несказанно радует.</p>
<hr/><p>Брок составляет отчет для Роджерса о том, как прошла плановая тренировка.</p><p>Брок составляет отчет для Фьюри о том, как прошла миссия. Дублирует для Марии Хилл.</p><p>Брок составляет отчет для Пирса о том, что, эй, босс, все под контролем.</p><p>Брок ненавидит сраные понедельники.</p>
<hr/><p>– В следующий раз свяжем тебя, кэп.</p><p>– Держи карман шире.</p><p>– Пожалуйста?</p><p>– Черт.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Рамлоу. Не знал, что ты в курсе насчет вежливости и всего такого.</p><p>– Ха-ха.</p><p>– Не дуйся.</p><p>– Не буду, если в следующий раз мы свяжем тебя.</p><p>– Вот ты зараза.</p><p>– Это «да»?</p><p>– Это «да».</p>
<hr/><p>Брок, нет, не влюбляется, но через два месяца у него в квартире есть место под капитанский щит, потому что – эй, чучело, еще раз я его об него споткнусь, и ты вылетишь отсюда к херам собачьим. И никакого завтрака. Блядь, я про еду! Через три у Брока в шкафу на одной полке валяется их тактическое шмотье вперемешку, а на другой – узкие джинсы с низкой посадкой, они купили их Роджерсу после трех дней нудного подлого шантажа со стороны Брока, и куча футболок с дебильными принтами, которые они таскают по очереди, и застиранные худи Брока. Через четыре они съезжаются. Ну, то есть как «съезжаются»... Одно название, учитывая, что вещей у Роджерса помимо тех, что уже обосновались в квартире Брока, одна тощая спортивная сумка.</p><p>Курам на смех.</p><p>Брок, нет, не влюбляется, но сует замерзшие ступни Роджерсу под теплую задницу, когда они смотрят какой-то дурацкий, не слишком смешной ситком по телеку: без начала и без конца, сто сорок седьмая серия.</p>
<hr/><p>Они снова идут на свидание, и Роджерс снова покупает ему веник, но в этот раз все проходит лучше, и они долго-долго целуются в постели и ограничиваются под тяжелый вечер пятницы быстрой взаимной дрочкой.</p><p>Брок не влюбляется.</p>
<hr/><p>Брок не влюбляется, но, когда старт проекта Озарение переносят на четыре долгих недели вперед, собирает, считает лишние часы. Трахает Роджерса до победного, подставляется сам, лезет целоваться влажно и горячо. Зажимает в подсобках и пустых коридорах Трискелиона. Острит жестче привычного и чувствует собственническое жаркое удовлетворение от того, каким заебанным, вымотанным выглядит Роджерс под ним. Брок ерзает, но не спешит слезать с его бедер и выпускать из себя обмякший член. Волосы лезут Роджерсу в глаза, и он тщетно пытается их сдуть. Морщит сердито переносицу.</p><p>Брок тянет ущипнуть его за сосок, а потом помогает отвести в сторону влажные пряди.</p><p>– Эй, – хрипло и смешливо бормочет Роджерс, вскидывая бедра. Брок крепче стискивает его коленями, чтобы удержаться. – Агент Рамлоу, мы куда-то торопимся, а меня не поставили в известность?</p><p>Брок ведет ладонями по его поджарому, влажному от пота животу, потом наклоняется, почти укладываясь на Роджерса грудью. Утыкается лицом в изгиб его шеи, кусается.</p><p>– Нет, детка, – черт, Брок сейчас растраханный и разморенный и только заглянет в эти глазища, как выложит же все, как на духу. Про Зимнего Солдата выложит, который весь – кевлар, ремни и пустой взгляд. Длинный ствол винтовки и отточенные движения. Про Фьюри, который какого-то хера умудрился стать проблемой вперед Роджерса и которому отмерили не больше пары суток на этой бренной земле. Про то, что Брок, может быть, самую чуточку все же хочет – хочет быть спасенным, но уже поздно, и неуместно, и глупо, и… – Конечно, нет, детка. Мы никуда не спешим.</p><p>Роджерс сыто потягивается и смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Его член у Брока в заднице снова крепкий и горячий.</p><p>– Это хорошо.</p>
<hr/><p>Они вместе принимают душ и засыпают в обнимку, и вот тогда, знает Брок, оно и заканчивается.</p><p>Так, как и должно было закончиться с самого начала: Роджерс прижимается к нему со спины. Его широкая ладонь лежит у Брока на животе, а беспокойные пальцы то и дело касаются недавнего пореза, полученного на предпоследней совместной миссии и уже затянувшегося тонкой коричневатой корочкой.</p><p>– Хей, – шепчет Роджерс, и его горячие сухие губы прижимаются коротким, целомудренным поцелуем под самой линией роста волос, и для Брока они все равно что дуло пистолета. Смертельно опасная сталь, нагретая теплом их тел. Выстрелом снесет полбашки. Быстрая, безболезненная смерть. – Хей, Брок?</p><p>Брок делает вид, что спит, и никогда, слышите, никогда об этом не жалеет.</p><p>Роджерс шепчет:</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, – и спускает курок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>